The Tarot Deck of Peregrine
The Tarot Deck of Peregrine, more often referred to as the Tarot Deck or just the Deck, is a shadowy organization founded to work towards the Greater Good of Peregrine by secret and often extralegal means. Kuei needs to fill out the rest, despite having filled in most of what was recorded on the doc. Organization The Tarot Deck is separated into two major classes of members: the Major Arcana and the Minor Arcana. All named characters with an affiliation to the Tarot Deck so far are exclusively Major Arcana, however spots are open for Minor Arcana to appear as named characters as well. Major Arcana The main force of the Tarot Deck, the superiors to all else within the gang. Above all else, the people calling the shots in this gang are the first five cards in the Arcana: The Fool, The Magician, The High Priestess, The Empress, ''and The Emperor, Major Arcana #0-4.'' This is the way things have been for generations, and are not likely to change. In a perfect world, things act as such: * The Fool knows when to take risks and bring up new, fresh ideas. As the most outgoing and reckless member of the Top Five, their job is to pitch ideas no one else will and pass them by the other four. * The Magician can bring the proper focus to the table in order to finish these ideas and shoot down the ones that won't work. They may sometimes be cold towards their group, but it's their logical thinking that grounds the organization, more often than not. * The High Priestess provides spiritual guidance, and manages all the information the Top Five may need. Though more inclined to be a spectator in nature, they are not uncaring of the organization's needs. * The Empress brings wisdom to the table in addition to a more serene, gentle, and thoughtful perspective that the other four might not be able to have. This Arcana is almost exclusively female, though males have been known to (rarely) take this position as well. * The Emperor supplies conviction necessary to support what he believes is right, and can be firm where the others might be less willing to stand ground. This Arcana is almost exclusively male, though females have been known to (rarely) take this position as well. As per tradition, there is usually only one member of the gang for every Major Arcana. According to the High Priestess and any old-timers within the organization itself, the Major Arcana assigned to such members of the gang are evocative of the fate laid out before the member in question. By recalling the meanings of the cards, both upright and reversed, many Major Arcana members find that their path in life lines up rather well with their given Arcana, and take solace in how they may use that knowledge to move forward in their lives. Though not particularly required, the Arcana can also signify a traditional or moral role within the organization as well; the perfect dynamic of the Top Five is exemplary of this idea. Multiple instances of a Major Arcana can exist, however the conditions behind such a thing are vague at best, making the phenomenon unlikely. The only solid and fast rules are that both candidates must have drawn their Major Arcana first, before any Minor Arcana were drawn, and both must be signified with their most definite Minor Arcana, of any suit; however, due to how rare these circumstances are, this may also change. Minor Arcana Minor Arcana are, for a lack of a better term, the standard grunts of the Tarot Deck. Many people share the same specific card of a given suit, so to differentiate between them all, the Minor Arcana are assigned a set of other Tarot Cards drawn by them. Everyone in the Deck has drawn a full five cards as part of their initiation, meaning that everyone presumably has a unique combination, so the identifier is usually the first Minor Arcana they drew, then the second, then the third, and finally fourth as needed. This hasn’t happened yet, but should two people show up with the exact same combination of Minor Arcana, then their identifier would instead be the first Minor Arcana they drew followed by the one Major Arcana that they drew. No one knows what would happen if that pair also shared a Major Arcana. No one wants to think about it either. And so it shall remain. Trivia * The Tarot Deck has an official Majora's Mask speedrunner. Category:Organizations __FORCETOC__